Happy
by Ang1
Summary: We were happy. Another Twilight postep TATE. Now has a sequel eek... called 'we were that'


I stare blankly at her still form, the thick liquid pool on the gravel of the roof growing around her. _What the hell just happened? She wasn't finished her sentence. She has to finish her sentence. She…her hair is sticky. God. That's going to piss her off royally. She's obsessed with that hair. It's like her little toy. Up, down, she fiddles with it when she's nervous. _I glance at Gibbs. "Someone should get her hair out of that stuff. She'll be pissed if she has to get it cut because of that goo."

I notice his eyes cloud slightly, and he nods slowly. "I need you to go back to the office Tony. Make sure you tell Abby about Kate's hair."

I shake my head. "I should stay for the ambulance. I don't want them to cut her hair." _I need to tell him. She's unconscious._

"I promise I won't let them Tony."

"She didn't finish her sentence." I whisper, glancing down at her. _Wake up Katie, what's going on?_

"I'm going to get one of the marines to drive you back to the office to Abby."

I nod. "You'll call me when she wakes up?" _I should just tell him…he's going to be so pissed. She promised me we'd tell him together._ He nods, and I glance down at her, running my fingers over her cheekbone softly. "Gibbs is gonna' look out for you Katie. He'll make sure they're careful. I'd stay, but you know, that talk…we haven't had it yet so…Gibbs is gonna' stay."

As I follow the tall marine to the car, I spot McGee heading inside. "McGee!" I call out, hurrying over to him.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Make sure the paramedics don't cut the chain on Katie's neck. The necklace, it's important. She'll be really pissed at me if they cut it. She'll think I okayed it. Make sure Gibbs doesn't let them cut it." _If they lose that chain she'll never let me hear the end of it._

I see his eyes cloud in confusion. "Sure Tony. I'll let him know."

I climb into the car, and as we drive back to the office, I make a mental list of the things she's going to need at the hospital. _I should have made her give me a key this morning. Oh well, Abby has one._ When we pull up to the building, I notice Abby standing out front. I walk over, and see the makeup stains on her cheeks. "Hey Abs. What's up?" _Why has Abby been crying?_

"Gibbs called. Told me about Kate."

I nod. "Yeah." I pause. "Hey, do you have a key to her place? I want to pack a bag for her at the hospital." _Why is she looking at me like that?_

I watch as tears flow onto her cheeks. "Yeah, he mentioned that too." She whispers.

I pull her into a hug. "Hey. It's okay. She's going to be fine Abs. Gibbs even promised not to let the paramedics shave her head."

She nods against my chest. "Let's go get that bag." She whispers, gesturing at the marine. "We've even got a ride."

_Why can't we just take my car?_ I shrug. "We should stop by the hospital first, check up on her."

Abby freezes. "No. We should get the stuff first." She insists, pulling me to the car.

As we sit down, I nod. "We'll be quick, right?"

"Very." She acknowledges.

I pause. _I should warn her._ "Hey, when was the last time you visited Kate?"

"About a month ago, why?"

"Just…don't tell Gibbs what you see in there, okay?" _You're such a chicken DiNozzo._

I notice her surprise. "Okay."

We pull up to Kate's building and as we step onto the elevator, I suddenly feel the need to explain. "We had a really long talk when I got out of the hospital." I start. "A **really** long talk."

She nods. "I can see where you would."

_She probably doesn't._ "Yeah, and after…we didn't know what to do about work." I see understanding cross her face suddenly. _Not quite._ "My lease is up in two weeks."

We step off the elevator, and she glances at me carefully as she opens the door, moving into the apartment. I move to sit on the couch as she notices the framed photo on the mantle. "Tony?" she asks softly.

I lift the long chain from under my shirt as she sits down next to me. "Yeah?" _Red on her forehead. I think she was shot there._

"Tony, this is a wedding photo."

I lift the chain over my head and stare blankly at the ring. "Yep."

She gasps. "Oh my god." She whispers, and I feel her arms pull me into a hug. "Tony, oh my god."

_She was shot clean through. Oh God._ "They need to be careful with her hair." I choke out. "She loves her hair."

* * *

I glance at McGee as he approaches. "Find her emergency contact information."

He nods slowly. "Did that."

_Jesus. He has got to get over that._ "And? Did you call?"

"Nope."

I stare at him. "Why the hell not?"

"He already knows…sort of." He breathes deeply. "Kate changed her contact information on record about a week and a half ago."

I stand to face him. "Spit it out McGee."

He winces. "Her next of kin is listed as her husband –

"Her pardon?" I cut him off. _When did Kate get married?_

"Her husband."

"Who?"

He hands me a paper. "Anthony DiNozzo."

I stare at the certificate blankly. _This is going to kill him._

McGee glances at Ducky and Palmer as they approach her still form. "According to the file, her legal name change went into effect yesterday."

* * *

I don't know how long it is before I glance at the photo on Abby's lap. "She's not okay, is she?" I choke out.

I feel her sob softly next to me. "Ari had a rifle." She whispers.

"And Gibbs sent me away because Ducky was on his way?"

"You're in shock." She offers softly, and I feel her hand in my hair.

"She jumped in front of a fucking bullet. Did he tell you that? All I could think as I helped her up was how much I was going to freak out at her when we got home, because vest or no vest, she **jumped in front of a bullet**. We pulled her up, and we were joking a bit, and suddenly…" I trail off. _Oh god, she's gone. Oh god. He shot her. She…_ "She's…oh god Abby."

"I know Tony."

"How do I live without her? I just got her Abby!" I stand up abruptly. "I just finally fucking got her! I was happy! We were happy!" I scream. I see the tears streaking down Abby's face. "Oh god!" I feel my knees hit the floor, and Abby's arms come around me again as I sob.


End file.
